Harry Potter One Shot Collection
by A-Timid-Dream-of-They-and-Them
Summary: Whoa! A Harry Potter One Shot Collection! Who would have thought?
1. Number One

**Pairing: Remus/Lily**

**Word Count: 1,303**

**Prompt: "Well, I guess we're going to pretend."**

**A/N: I'm just going to say it right now: I have no clue how relationships work. This is a one shot that I wrote a while ago, but I like it. I don't profit and am not J.K. Rowling.**

"Are we doing study club today?" Remus inquired, sitting next to Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, yeah, but we can't do it in the library. I have a week long ban from Professor McGonnagall and Madam Pince," Lily sighed. The tips of Remus's lips quirked up.

"What did Head Girl Evans do this time?" Remus asked teasingly.

"You make it sound as though I get into trouble often. This is the first time in seven years of schooling," Lily rolled her eyes, "But, if you insist on knowing, I called James Potter a bleeping bleep bleep garbage bleep human. I may have yelled it. In the middle of the Library." Remus's eyes widened, and then he doubled over laughing.

"He deserves that and more for what he did to Mary Macdonald!" Lily said indignantly.

This shut Remus up. He composed himself, and then asked, "And what exactly did James do?"

"He-"

"Hello Remus, good friend! And could it be a certain Miss Evans?" James Potter asked slyly. He had somehow made it all the way to the table without making a sound, attracted by hearing his name said by Lily.

"Goodbye Potter," Lily huffed, "By the lake at five, Remus." Lily then stalked off to Charms. After Lily left, James turned to Remus in desperation.

"What did you do to Mary?" Remus asked calmly.

"Erm, I sort of cast a swelling charm on her head," James said sheepishly, "But why isn't Lily talking to me?"

"Now, my friend, that is exactly why Lily isn't talking to you," Remus sighed. James could be so big headed. Remus looked at his watch and jumped.

"I'm going to be late!" Remus yelped, and then ran out of the Great Hall.

Later that day, Remus approached Lily, who was sitting under the beech tree. She had her hair tied up in a messy knot and was reading a very thick Arithmancy volume. When Remus sat down next to her, Lily looked up.

"So, I was thinking that we should start with some Ancient Runes homework. Professor Babbling gave our us so much. At least, our class. I don't know about your's," Lily suggested.

"Yeah, our class, too. Maybe we should start with number eight of lesson twenty-nine. It looks hardest," Remus confirmed. They flipped to the page implied and got to work. They finished translating the Runes with a quarter of an hour with only a bit of chatter between them. The pair then began to brainstorm ideas for the partnered create-your-own potion project.

"But shouldn't we do an antidote? We have much more experience with that subject, as we had that entire week of poison lessons in sixth year," Remus reasoned. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is Horace Slughorn we're talking about. This needs to blow his socks off or we'll get nothing above an EE," Lily explained.

"Well, an EE is not necessarily a bad grade," Remus countered.

"I like to aim for an O, oh come on!" Lily swore. Remus noticed that she was looking over his shoulder. He turned around and saw James marching towards the beech tree the twosomes study group sat under. Lily appeared to be contemplating something. She then tilted her head towards Remus with a look of determination on her face.

"Lupin, I'm about to do something that is absolutely insane, but please don't look at me any different for it," Lily asked calmly. Remus looked at her, thoroughly bewildered. Lily seemed to be waiting for James to come closer. As soon as he was within twenty yards of the pair, Lily leaned over, and kissed him.

It was a very passionate kiss, and lasted for a couple seconds before Lily broke away and stared dramatically into Remus's eyes. She then turned to look at James.

"Didn't see you there, Potter," Lily said icily, before gathering her school supplies and stalking off. James stared a Remus for a long time.

"Y-you a-and Lily Evans are d-dating?" James asked shakily, "H-how long has this been going o-on? I thought you knew that I l-liked her!" Remus ignored the accusations that kept on coming from James and packed up his school bag. He then turned to a still spluttering James.

"Bleep you," Remus swore, and then left a very confused James standing in the afternoon sun.

...

Remus found Lily the first place he looked: The Shrieking Shack. Remus hated the place, but needed somebody to assure him that what just happened didn't. When he finished crawling through the tunnel and made his way to the second floor, where he found Lily sitting on the overstuffed armchair. It had several bite and scratch marks, and Remus suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get Potter off my back. You know how much of a... frustrating person he is, and he just won't leave me alone," Lily said thickly, avoiding Remus's eyes.

"James is my best friend, but yeah," Remus agreed, sitting down on the musty bed, "And just so you know, he's had a crush on you for forever. He actually got kind of upset after you left just now. But he'll get over it."

Lily shifted on the armchair. "Could I ask you a huge favor Remus?" She asked nervously. Remus nodded warily. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend for a while to communicate to James that it's never going to happen?"

This caught Remus by surprise. But this couldn't go too terribly wrong. He also wanted to get James off his back, even if only until exams are over. But date Lily Evans, even if it was staged? He surprised himself by agreeing.

Lily flashed him a huge grin. "Thank you so much Remus. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this with anybody else!" She then ran out of the Shrieking Shack to fulfill her Head Girl duties.

"Well, I guess we're going to pretend," Remus sighed.

...

A month and a half later, Lily and Remus were still keeping up the act. They would meet every morning at 6:00 in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and would give each other a gentle kiss. Then, they would walk hand in hand to the Great Hall, chatting idly. They would sit next to each other during all three meals and giggle while making small talk. They partnered on every single partner project and Lily would even sometimes come up to the seventh year Gryffindor boys dormitory, sit on Remus's bed, and talk with him. And, to be honest, Remus found himself growing attracted to Lily Evans. He enjoyed their quiet chats and gentle kisses, but constantly reminded himself that this was all an act to get James off of Lily's back. Speaking of James...

James was incredibly upset at Remus, who knew that he had a crush on Lily since second year, when she hexed him in return for hexing Severus. Sirius tried to make James see sense (It's never going to happen) but James would not relent. Secretly, Remus thought that it was good for James to have some rejection, but losing his friend was incredibly frustrating. But that didn't stop him from imagining what it would be like if he and Lily were actually together.

One Hogsmeade trip, Lily and Remus were having yet another staged date in the Three Broomsticks. Suddenly, Remus got a stroke of passion.

"Lily?" He asked nervously, "I know that our entire relationship was a hoax, but I was wondering if you would want to make it real." Lily looked up from her butterbeer slowly, then smiled.

"Well, of course, you idiot!" She screamed, startling almost everybody in the room. She then wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Remus, for the first time, felt unstoppable.


	2. Number Two

**Prompt: Number 595: Tom Riddle overhears a conversation between Professor Dumbledore and one of his fellow classmates.**

**Word Limit: Minimum of 500, maximum of 550**

**Word Count: 549**

**A/N: Most if the prompts that are numbered are found on hpfanfiction .tumblr .com****. Also, the word limits are just for me to challenge myself. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Tom had just succeeded in transfiguring his whistle into a watch when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He sighed. This was the first time he had fallen behind his classmates in Transfiguration. By his calculations, 68.23 percent were moving along faster on the subject than him. There were still many below Tom, but the problem remained: his spell work was suffering. Ever since...

"No," thought Tom firmly, "Don't think of it. You'll just get frustrated." He packed up his bag and left the Transfiguration classroom and began on his way to the Slytherin Common Room to study.

Later, Tom was walking along the Dungeons passageway when his bag tore. Swearing, Tom went to pick up his school things, but noticed that one thing was missing. His favorite quill. The one Jenna gave him on the first day of lessons, when he forgot his in the Common Room. He figured that he had either left it in the Transfiguration Classroom or somebody stole it. He didn't lose things.

When Tom had reached the classroom, he automatically reached for the door handle, but then heard voices already inside. He recognized the voices of Professor Dumbledore and Stella, his Ravenclaw desk mate.

Stella was going on about how much she loved the lesson. Typical Ravenclaws. Tom had to stifle his snort. But then Stella switched directions in the conversation, and spoke a little lower. Tom had to lean over to hear. Ugh, if anybody saw him... Tom decided to cast a chameleon charm on himself. It wasn't his best, but he would deal.

"I noticed, Professor, that Tom seemed distracted today in class. He seemed much more distraught than usual," Stella could be heard to say. Tom's brow furrowed as Dumbledore responded.

"He could just be going through some manly changes, Stella. I wouldn't be too concerned," the Professor advised. But Dumbledore did sound uncertain.

"But he's been acting oddly, ever since last weekend! I mean, not that he wasn't normally odd," Stella added, "He once told me that his favorite spell to cast was depulso, but in dueling club he couldn't put enough power behind the spell."

"Yes, well, I will look into it," Dumbledore said. Tom could hear Stella gather he belongings and backed out of the way as the door flung open. Thankfully, his chameleon charm was still working. Once she had disappeared around the corner, Tom removed the charm and rushed to the Slytherin Common Room. Tom quickly whispered the password (Greatness and Glory) and rushed to his dormitory, much to the stares of everyone sitting in the puffy armchairs.

"Have I really been that obvious?" Tom muttered to himself, plopping down onto his bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the diary he bought in Diagon Alley over a year ago. Just then, Theo walked in. Tom quickly stuffed the diary back under the mattress.

"How have you been, Tom?" Theo asked, opening his trunk to look for his potions essay.

"Fantastic, not that it's anything to you," Tom said, snarling. The conversation that followed about toadstools and their magical properties didn't take Tom's mind off of the conversation he overheard. He would have to be more careful from here on out... but it was nice to know that somebody cared.


	3. Number Three

**Prompt: ****Prompt 407: Being two of the last few survivors of their year, Remus Lupin reaches out to Severus Snape just as he begins teaching as Potions Master.**

**Word Limit: 1,000-1,200**

**Word Count: 1,061**

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling. In this fan fiction, Remus and Severus already had a mutual agreement to only mildly dislike each other before Lily's death.**

Remus had no clue why he was about to do what he was about to do. With Lily dead, it seemed that this was the only right choice. Severus Snape had to be hurting far more than he was.

Remus had arranged the visit with Professor McGonnagall two weeks ago. He decided for the peaceful period between two moons, so Severus wouldn't stress out too much. Remus knew for a fact that he knew.

James and Lily dead. Sirius in Azkaban. Peter in literal pieces. Nobody seemed to care, truly. They were just celebrating the alleged destruction of Voldemort. There was no way that be could be gone forever. As much as Remus disliked to admit it, Voldemort was an amazing wizard. Evil and awful, yes, but amazing. He was most likely more powerful than Dumbledore himself.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was that Remus was walking down the dark halls of Hogwarts, which had been charmed to be black, no doubt a symbol of mourning. He had asked Professor McGonnagall in advance where Severus's living quarters were, and he was now walking down the Dungeon hallway, reaching the portrait of Count Charles the Crying. Taking a deep breath, he knocked three times on the frame of the painting. Almost immediately, Severus appeared.

"I told you, Professor Dumbledore, I prefer to mourn alo- oh, it's you," Severus said in frustration, before relizing that it was Remus there. Severus looked awful. His eyes were puffy his face was red, and his hair was now greasy and tangled, like he hadn't slept or showered in a week. There were deep bags under his eyes, deeper then Remus's were after full moon. Severus sighed.

"Lupin, I know why you're here. Get inside and tell me your condolences, and then get the heck out. I'm too tired and depressed to slam the door in your face, Severus said glumly, not drawling for once. Remus entered the quarters, and, before he could look around, even briefly, Severus asked, "Would you like some tea? I was just making some for myself." Remus agreed, and sat down on the couch. In a minute, Severus returned with tea and sat down on the far opposite end of the couch. Thanking him, Remus sipped his tea and nearly winced. It was incredibly bitter.

"So, what brings you here?" Severus asked, reaching for a tissue to blow his nose on. Remus sighed through his nose.

"The same reason why you have been holed up in here for two weeks," Remus responded. He could feel Severus probing his mind with Occulmency, and looked at him calmly, not acknowledging it. Severus seemed to not have noticed that he noticed, as he was no blowing his nose heavily.

"I suspected as much," Severus sighed, resting his face in his hands, "I should have patched things up with Lily. I should have changed. But it's too late now, I suppose. You're probably worse. You were friends with more dead and jail than I was." Remus nodded.

"I don't know. I'm more confused than anything. I just don't know why- don't flip out- Sirius would do something like that," Remus spilled. He could see Severus's face tighten with the mention of Sirius. Remus quickly said, "But it isn't about that. I came here to, first of all, offer you condolences even though you hate pity because I'm like that, and, second of all, to ask if you wanted to hang out more often. I know that we will never truly patch up what happened in school, but know that I regret it. I think that you and I have more in common than you would like to admit."

Remus could see Severus considering the offer. Remus wasn't sure if he should offer in the first place, being unsure about how Severus would respond, but it was worth a try.

"I suppose so," Severus sighed through his nose, "Just know that I don't blame you for anything that happened during our school years. It was always James and Sirius and Peter, and when it was you, it was because they were pressuring you. That friendship probably wasn't the healthiest to be in for you." Remus had to consent to that.

"I remember the first time I met Lily," Remus sighed after taking a long sip of very bitter tea, "It was just after the first full moon of the year. I was have insane headaches and she marched up tome, demanded for me to tell her what was wrong, and then pulled a container of muggle headache medicine out of her satchel, gave it to me, and stalked off to stop James and Sirius from talking about sneaking out in the middle of the night to ride broomsticks." Severus laughed, but it was a hollow one.

"We were best friends before we began school. We lived in Spinners End. Her sister, Petunia hated me quite a bit, but Lily would always stick up for me- oh, I'm sorry," Severus stopped, as he was crying very hard now. Remus got up from where he was sitting and embraced Severus. They stayed that way, crying together for a long time.

From that point on, Severus and Remus were friends. Severus did a bit of digging and discovered that Remus had received an O in his Potions N.E.W.T. After a bit of persuasion, Severus convinced Professor Dumbledore to allow the two to teach Potions lessons together. This was especially helpful when one was sick, or when it was the full moon, or when Severus was consumed in thoughts of Lily and couldn't even get out of bed. Eventually, the two moved in together, content in living essentially as flatmates, and were completely innocent in their relationship.

Remus balanced out Severus's meanness and Severus balanced out Remus's kindness. It was perfect. It was a yin and yang relationship. The students loved Potions classes because of the chemistry between the two's teaching methods that made it easy to understand concepts. And the two loved each other.

But just as friends.

Or, at least until one day, when Severus sat Remus down and told him that he was gay. At this, Remus yelled, "Thank goodness!" and professed his love for Severus. One thing led to another, and the two were married before the school year ended.

It was happily ever after.


	4. Number Four

**Prompt: Prompt 470. Charlie Weasley meets an old friend at the Hog's Head.**

**Word Limit: 990-1,000**

**Word Count: 1000**

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

It was done. He sent the letter of his resignation to the Ministry of Magic. Charlie Weasley was sick of the desk work and the odd glances of his work mates. The rainbow flag incident was probably to blame. We do not speak of the rainbow flag incident.

Mum would destroy him for resigning. Dad would keep it quiet, at least until two months later, once Charlie had found a new job. He was understanding. But Mum would not want one hair out of place. She wanted her family to be perfect, unblemished. They needed to be the model family. Charlie smiled bitterly to himself. Too bad he messed that up.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one. Bill had apparently barely contacted Mum all summer. Charlie knew that Mum was upset about that. He had heard her crying a bit while he was staying at the Burrow during Easter. Everything was falling apart.

Charlie figured out that the least he could do to lift his spirits was go to see Aberforth at the Hogs Head. They had met when Charlie was in his third year and was running from- well- never mind what he was running from. Aberforth was very nice to him once he discovered Charle's situation. The two bonded over their love of animals and became fairly good friends. Aberforth was also very good at listening to Charlie's rants.

Charlie sighed and pushed open the door to get out of the bitter cold. The Hogs Head was the same as it always was. Dirty, with Aberforth behind the bar. Charlie smiled and waved his hand in greeting. Aberforth grunted and immediately began pouring Charlie a lemonade. Despite being a fully functioning adult, Charlie was still on a no drinking policy. Charlie sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Aberforth. How have you been lately?" Charlie asked, paying for his lemonade and sipping it. Aberforth grunted.

"Business is slow, but it always is," Aberforth sighed through his long, long beard. He then looked over Charlie's shoulder and asked innocently, "That young lady seems to be making a beeline for you. New relationship?" Charlie scoffed and turned around to see Tonks walking towards him. Charlie had to repress a grin. It was nice to see her again. Tonks sat down at the bar, ordered a butterbeer, paid, and turned to Charlie, questions clear in her eyes.

"So I heard from Kingsley that you quit your job in the Magical Creatures Department," Tonks said. Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah. It wasn't for me. Too much sitting," Charlie sighed. Tonks scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That can't be the only reason. You allegedly told your partner that the desk work was okay most of the time. You seemed to actually like it, the last time I saw you," Tonks brought up. Charlie nearly grinned at her brilliance. Only Tonks would pick up on something like that. No wonder she was set to become an Auror.

"I just hated how people looked at me there," Charlie stated truthfully, "It drove me absolutely nutters." Tonks looked at him in confusion.

"Ever since the rainbow flag incident," Charlie clarified. Tonks still looked incredibly confused. Charlie thought that everybody knew about the rainbow flag incident.

"I'm gay, Tonks,"Charlie said in exasperation. Tonks's mouth became an O and she nodded in understanding, before furrowing her brow again.

"But then what's the rainbow flag incident?" Tonks asked, really confused. Charlie resigned to the fact that he would have to explain. Aberforth leaned in from the bar, clearly intent to listen.

"So, it was June this year. You know, Pride Month. So, in honor of that, I decided in a fit of passion to paint my face rainbow and run through the Atrium waving a jumbo sized rainbow flag. It was mere luck that Dad didn't hear about it. Then I quit three months later because of the whispers," Charlie explained. Tonks and Aberforth nodded in understanding, "It also caused me to upset my Mum a ton. I didn't come home for summer for more than an hour. Everything just feels so much more scary, and I swear that this paranoia is driving me insane." Tonks sighed, downed the rest of her butterbeer, and held her hand out for Charlie. When he looked at her in confusion, she huffed in annoyance and grabbed his arm, disapparting. Charlie felt the all-too familiar rush of apparation.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the middle of the magical creatures department in the ministry. Before he could say anything, Tonks was marching him over to somebodies office. The door was opened to reveal Sara Pentagon sitting down at her desk, reading glasses on, going through paperwork. She looked up when she saw Tonks and Charlie enter the office.

"Hello, Tonks. What brings you here?" Pentagon asked in surprise. It was rare that anybody in the Auror department visited. Tonks nearly shoved Charlie in front of her.

"This is Charlie Weasley. He likes dragons and was top of the Care of Magical Creatures for his year. Do you have any jobs for him?" Tonks asked. Charlie must have looked at her incredulously, because she rolled her eyes at him. Pentagon looked very surprised, and immediately responded.

"Well, we have a position open in Romania. It's a dragon wrangler position and may interest you," Pentagon said, passing Charlie a pamphlet. Charlie took it and began rustling through. It seemed very interesting.

"Can I get an interview?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, um, just take the job. It's in Romania and your training starts tomorrow. Here's an address," Pentagon said faintly, handing Charlie a piece of paper.

"Thanks, bye!" Tonks said cheerfully, disapparating with Charlie back to the Hogs Head. "Well, Charlie, I need to investigate a new case." Tonks began to turn to the door.

"Hey Tonks?" Charlie called, causing Tonks to turn around, "Thanks." Tonks grinned, nodded, and left, and Charlie continued his conversation with Aberforth.


	5. Number Five

**Prompt: Prompt 581. Sirius writes a letter to Remus, letting him know he's staying with James for the rest of the summer.**

**Word Limit: 800-900**

**Word Count: 835**

**A/N: Here's another one shot for your reading pleasure. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Five fights in a day was simply too much. Sirius could not deal with his family anymore. They were purist, and racist, and always put him down. The fights were almost all about the posters in his room and him taking muggle studies. Regulus would always be watching the yelling matches from around the corner, scared of what would happen next. Sirius sort of felt bad for him, for having to deal with this mess. He still disliked Regulus, though.

But today was too much. They had brought Lily into the mix, and Sirius could not allow that. So Sirius packed his trunk and flooed to James's house. James's parents were always happy to see him, and were perfectly fine with Sirius staying at their house for the summer before sixth year.

It was nice at the Potter house. He was able to complete his homework and play Quidditch with James and just, for once in his life, not stress. He would go to bed feeling good about himself. Sirius loved it so much.

Now, the only loose end was Remus.

Remus was really the only one who knew all of what he was going through with his family. After James and Peter had gone to bed one day, Remus dragged Sirius down to the empty common room and demanded to know everything. Of course, Sirius saw the manic gleam in his eyes and thought that it was in his best interests to inform Remus of his family situation. Afterwards, Remus did his typical Remus routine of offering advice and help. Sirius was thankful that somebody knew why he dreaded the summer holiday. Even James's parents didn't know the full story. Sirius just told them that his mum was sick and that his father really didn't need the distracted. Thankfully, they had believed it.

But Remus wrote Sirius weekly, demanding to know everything and giving advice or comfort if he needed it. And if Sirius didn't write back, Remus would assume the worst. He was sweet and over protective like that. So, after James had gone to sleep, Sirius got up and began drafting a letter to Remus. He was drafting because Remus would always grammar check his letters. This letter would probably make him upset, and the full moon was approaching, but Remus needed to know so he wouldn't flip out.

Sirius sighed and dipped his quill in the inkwell. This would take a ton of explaining this time. Sirius began at the beginning and finished an hour later. He would mail the letter in the morning, as to not wake up anybody. James wouldn't mind lending his owl.

…

Remus, to be honest, felt awful. His "Hey, the full moon is approaching, just thought you should know" pains were getting even worse as the years went on. He had been laid up in bed for the last two days. He hated not being able get outside. How he dealt with this while going to classes, he had no idea.

All he needed now to be content was Sirius's response. Ever since the past year, Remus had realized how bad Sirius's family life really was. At least Remus had gotten a weekly owl from him. That must mean something sort of okay.

Remus pulled himself out of bed with a moan and went to the desk to work on his schoolwork. However, there was an owl at the window. It was Jame's owl. Remus furrowed his brow in confusion before going over to get the letter. He offered the owl a treat, which it gladly took before flying to the headboard of the bed. James normally only wrote monthly. But then Remus unrolled the parchment and realized it was from Sirius.

_Dear Remus,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I'm chill right now. I'll be staying at James's house for the rest of the summer. Before I cause you to explode with questions, it was because I was getting into so many fights with my parents. It probably __wasn't good for Regulus, either. They even brought Lily into the mix, which was the last straw for me. I made up a lie about me not wanting to be in the way because my mum is sick right now and told it to James and his parents. Surprisingly, they believed it. Everything is okay here, and I'll still be sending you weekly updates. I hope that you feel better soon._

_-Sirius_

Remus reread the letter a second time. So Sirius was safe. Everything was okay. Remus quickly scribbled out a response (Taking measures to make sure that it was grammatically correct, of course) and sent it with James's owl. Remus sighed with relief and went to work on his potions essay, but was then hit by a blinding headache. Nearly growling in frustration, he forced himself back down onto the bed to await the full moon that was mere hours away. This night would be a nightmare, but at least Sirius was safe.


	6. Number Six

**Prompt: Wandmaking and Muggle Cooking**

**Word Limit: 1800-2000**

**Word Count: 1928**

**Pairing: Anthony Goldstein/Terry Boot/Micheal Corner**

**A/N: This is not a pairing. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

After the war, Anthony, Terry, and Micheal all went back to Hogwarts. It was terribly painful, especially for Anthony. His sister had died fighting there, killed by Antonin Dolohov. He almost didn't get off the train. It took much coaxing by the teachers to get anybody off the train, in fact.

The three got almost no sleep the entire year, what with comforting each other and the others in the house, as well as the occasional Hufflepuff. They all passed their N.E.W.T.S. with all receiving an O for every class. All three boys were offered positions in the Ministry of Magic, but they all refused. Desk work was not what they needed at this point. But there was another reason for their blunt refusal.

The three were planning on starting a wand making business. Anthony had researched it for his sixth year Ancient Runes project and Michael and Terry agreed that starting a business would be hard, but it would be a job that they loved.

So they got their diplomas and left Hogwarts. They found an small apartment in London nearby the Leaky Cauldron and rented a cheap storefront in Diagon Alley after working full time all June and July. They had spent their free time collecting wood from magical trees in magical forests that they didn't know existed and got a hold of core materials. They decided to name the shop "The Goldstein-Boot Corner Wand Shop." Michael thought it was funny.

The three decided on five materials: Thestral tail hair, unicorn tail hair, dittany stalk, dragon heartstring, and koralle. After some research, Terry determined that these cores did in fact work well in wands, and that using phoenix feather would be unreasonable, considering that it is very rare according to records. Who knew that there were records of every witch and wizard's wand? All materials wouldn't be that hard to find.

The work of the shop was split evenly. Terry would research materials and woods and plan out half of the designs of the wands. Anthony would plan out the other half of the designs and manage finances. Michael would go outside into the world to find materials to build wands and would design advertisements, boxes, the layout of the store, etcetera. All three would keep track of the stock, work the cash register, and build wands.

Building wands was probably the best part of winemaking for all three of them. They could only begin the process of building after casting several silencing charms and then immediately removing them because of some weird magic reason that Terry had discovered after reading through several incredibly strange tomes that could be found at the library. Don't ask why, because nobody really knows. All three were incredibly talented at Ancient Runes, which made choosing which runes to carve easy. That didn't necessarily mean that it was easy to carve them microscopically. But putting the same designs as one paper into reality was amazing. Each wand took about five hours to make, in order to do a quality job.

But the Ministry of Magic had to approve the shop first. There were all sorts of tests that needed to be passed for the wands made as well as the makers of the wands. Everything was approved, and the shop was finally ready to open.

And so it was that the Goldstein-Boot Corner Wand Shop opened on the first of August, 1998. This would be the time when most students were doing their shopping, as well as the orientation day for muggle-borns. Terry, Micheal, and Anthony all were in the shop for opening day, Anthony working at the side counter on his designs, with Terry making the occasional critique. However, it wasn't until far after the shop opened that a customer entered. It was very clearly a young muggle-born, dragging along his parents excitedly. Anthony and Terry immediately perked up from the designs.

"Hello, young man. I can only assume that you are starting at Hogwarts this year?" Michael said. The boy nodded happily, and Michael smiled.

"Then you will certainly need a wand. If you will just step this way... Anthony, can you get me the measuring tape?" Micheal called. Anthony reappeared a second later and gave Michael the measuring tape. Michael went on measuring the boy from armpit to floor, around his forehead, etcetera. He made careful note of all of the measurements in a notebook. Once done, Michael told the boy and his rather confused parents that he would be right back. He quickly consulted with Terry and Michael over the measurements, and decided on the four test wands almost immediately. Michael returned with the boxes and set them on the counter.

"Try out this wand. Ash wood, dittany stalk core, rigid flexibility, ten and a half inches," Michael said, holding the wand out to the boy. He took it excitedly, but Michael could see immediately that something wasn't right. The dittany did not match up at all with the boy's grip and Michael's senses were telling him that the match would not work. Before the boy could even wave it, Michael had taken it back and gave him a new one.

"Koralle core, redwood, bendy flexibility, fourteen inches," Michael said. As soon as the boy took it, Michael knew it was right.

"A perfect match. Do you agree, Anthony?' Michael asked. Anthony took one look and nodded in confirmation. Michael took the wand back and placed it carefully in the box.

"Now, don't go trying to cast spells before Hogwarts. Included in your box is an instruction booklet on wand care. That will be six galleons, Mr. and Mrs..." Michael said. The parents paid for the wand (Clearly thankful for the not too complicated cost).

"Clark, this is our son Thomas," Mr. Clark said. Michael smiled at the family.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Clark, Thomas, have a lovely day. Thank you for shopping at the Goldstein-Boot Corner Wand Shop," Michael said, handing over the wand. The family left the shop, clearly content with what they had experienced.

The boys were silent for a second before whooping and high fiving. They had sold their first wand. If they could keep this up, their dream would be a reality.

...

Two year later, business was booming. They were getting almost as much business as Ollivander. They had even gotten some reviews in the Daily Prophet. Everything was working out wonderfully and the three boys were turning plenty of profit.

One day, Anthony ran into the apartment, soaking wet from the rain. He looked at the clock. It was 7:58. He had just gotten back from helping Micheal with counting the stock. He looked across the kitchen and saw Terry sitting at the table, working on a wand that he had started earlier. It was Thestral tail hair core, from what Anthony could tell.

"Hey, Terry. Michael stayed behind to finish up stock. He'll be back in a few minutes. Terry nodded in acknowledgement and put down his work. Just then, a patronus came through the wall.

"An official order from the Ministry of Magic. This is a wizarding lockdown drill, practiced in the event of the return of a dark wizarding power. Please remain indoors until further notice, or you will be fined. Do not use magic, as it could be tracked in a real situation. This drill for last for one hour." The patronus then dissolved. Terry and Anthony looked at each other and sighed. At least it hadn't happened during the day this time. That was a nightmare, especially since it was conveniently their wand shop that every shopper decided to take refuge in. Anthony sunk into his chair.

"Well, Michaels stuck there for forever," Anthony said, "And I am not waiting for him for dinner." Terry wholeheartedly agreed, but he noticed the issue.

"We can't do any cooking charms," Terry pointed out. Anthony shrugged and went over to the stove.

"We can just use muggle cooking. It can't be that complicated, I would help my Mum cook that way all the time before Hogwarts," Anthony said. Terry had to concede to that point. Anthony flipped to a random page in his cookbook and suggested, "How about pasta? Should be easy enough." Terry agreed and walked over to the stove.

"So, we should boil some water," Terry said, looking around, "How the heck do we do that?" Anthony winced from lifting a heavy pot that was filled to the brim with water. The two stared at the temperature dials for a solid two minutes before any of them spoke again.

"So, I think that we should push in the dial and turn it. Probably to the highest number, if we want to boil water," Anthony agreed and did just that, and, much to his surprise, a flame appeared. The water appeared to be heating up, so the boys left it alone for ten minutes, only to come back to realize that it had boiled over.

"Terry, what did you do?" Anthony yelled frantically. Terry scoffed and rushed to turn off the heat.

"I'm pretty sure that it was you who filled the pot up all the way. Warmer water expands, you know," Terry reasoned. He looked at the stove, which was now covered in boiling water, "Uh, maybe we should wait to clean this up. I don't want any burns." The boys decided to boil a new pot of water in the meantime that was only halfway full. Anthony took the pasta thy had out of the box. It was probably expired. Once the water had boiled, Anthony dumped the pasta in without giving it another thought. Twenty minutes later, Terry's concerned voice came from the kitchen.

"Uh, do I just pour the sauce right into the pot? Also, I think that this pasta may be done," Terry yelled. Anthony came into the kitchen. The pasta did appear to be done, but they had never made pasta without a simple warming charm. It could be unfinished. Anthony suggested that they pour the sauce straight in and leave the pasta on low heat until the Ministry dissolved the lockdown drill. Terry shrugged. This really did not look like pasta, but whatever. Michael would lie through his teeth and say that he liked it however it tasted.

The two left the kitchen and worked on the wand until they got the cancelling patronus from the Ministry. They hopped up and ran to the kitchen to serve a bowl of pasta for Michael. It really did not look like pasta. By the time Michael got back, they had his bowl and their bowls on the table.

"Why does it smell like... You know what, I have no clue what the heck it smells like in here. I hope that you aren't planning on poisoning me," Michael said, emerging soaking wet from the doorway, "The Ministry is positively insane." He looked at Terry and Anthony waiting for him at the table. They must have cooked dinner... but without magic. This would be interesting.

"Thanks for cooking," Michael said and looked down at the soggy red mess before him, "Is this trying to be pasta?" Terry nodded. Michael shrugged and took a bite, before immediately spitting it back out. Anthony and Terry had very similar reactions.

"Let me guess, you were hungry and tried to cook the muggle way," Michael guessed correctly. Anthony nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, let's make a rule for no more muggle cooking without my reasonableness nearby," Michael sighed, "You finish that wand and I'll make a quick salad."


	7. Number Seven

**Number Seven**

**Prompt: ****Prompt 453. The Trio attends Draco Malfoy's hearing after the war, all for different reasons.**

**Word Limit: 1000-1200**

**Word Count: 1116**

**A/N: I am very clearly not J.K. Rowling. I have no clue what happened with this one shot.**

It was the day of the hearing. Draco Malfoy's hearing. Harry sighed and straightened his tie. It was Slytherin green. He would be changing his appearance anyway, and nobody need know that he was there. The press would go crazy.

The rumours were the worst. No, he had never dated Hermione. No, he never placed Ronald under the imperious curse. No, he did not want all of those people to be killed. No, he was not Voldemort's secret twin that was somehow fifty years younger. Harry snorted in spite of himself. He had no clue how the public had come up with that one.

With a last check in the mirror that he had properly covered up his scar and that his hair was combed down and blonde, Harry set of for the Ministry. The hearings were public, and nobody would question him being there.

In truth, Harry had not a clue why he was going to the hearing. It was probably his falling out with Ronald that did the trick. They had gotten into a huge row about Ronald only caring about publicity. It was after a supposed "tell-all" interview that Ronald did for the Daily Prophet about the "Harry Potter Adventures." He had publicly outed Harry in a grasp for more attention.

Hermione had heard about it first and immediately flooed over to Harry's place, promising that she never knew what was going on. When Ronald came over, she immediately broke up with him. Of course, Ronald had made that into a publicity stunt also.

But, really, Harry just wanted to patch things up with Draco. He felt awful about what had happened at school. And if he made a friend in the process (that is, if Draco gets off), that would be cool also.

And there was also his crush.

…

Hermione didn't really want to go to the hearing, but felt the need to be there to support Draco. Also, Daphne was going, and she was constantly nagging Hermione to get out of the apartment. They had become roommates after the war and the whole Ronald fiasco.

It also sort of helped that she had to go. After the war, she was immediately given an honorary seat on the Wizengamot. She had no clue why, but she was now technically required to vote on Death Eater hearings. Hermione jut feigned sick for most of them.

But Daphne and her had also agreed the night before that they would invite Draco to live with them if he got off. He would have trouble finding an apartment or a job for that matter now that he was a known Death Eater, and Daphne and Hermione had agreed to help him as much as they could.

She sighed in front of the mirror, and popped some red lipstick after some consideration. She had a public image that she needed to keep up, after all. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that went down to her knees and that was a turtleneck. She thought that it looked pretty cute, but that wasn't really what she was going for. Oh, well, it would have to do. Daphne popped her head around the corner.

"Almost ready?" Daphne asked. She was wearing a maroon dress with matching lipstick. Hermione nodded and slipped her wand into the secret compartment in her dress. The two then flooed to the Ministry, ready for the long and hectic hearing.

…

Ronald straightened his tie in front of the mirror. It was red: A Gryffindor color. He had to keep up the social appearance. He also had to make himself as noticeable as possible for the cameras, so he charmed his hair a slightly brighter red. He looked back in the mirror. It was perfect.

He was going to Draco Malfoy's hearing, the brat that he was. He deserved to be shipped to Azkaban, and, with Ronald's honorary seat on the Wizengamot, he could help to make that exactly happen.

Ronald had it all. Power. Fame. Far more than any of his siblings of family did. And he was going to vote against Draco Malfoy, just to see him finally get what he deserved for dissing him so many times. He smoothed down his suit and disapparated to the Ministry.

…

Draco was stressed, to say the least. They were going to send him to Azkaban for something that he was forced into. At least they had left the Death Eaters, and his mother had lying in defense of Harry Potter going for her.

But Potter would so totally vote against him. It crushed Draco. If he just knew how Draco felt...

It was so corrupt that all of the war heroes got honorary seats on the Wizengamot. They would easily send Draco to Azkaban. But then Draco was called from the waiting room and he walked into the courtroom. He sat awkwardly in the chair, and it thankfully did not bind him.

The hearing was a blur and seemed to take ages, but most of the people in the courtroom seemed to be on his side. After all, if he hadn't joined the Death Eaters, he, along with hs entire family, would have been killed.

And then it was time to vote. Of course, Weasley voted against him, in favor of a twenty year Azkaban sentence, but Granger voted in favor of him, much to his surprise, as did Daphne. Potter was nowhere to be seen, but he had an odd feeling that he was in the room. In fact, a vast majority of the people there were voting in favor of him. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. The judge declared that all charges would be dropped, and Draco was free to go.

Weasley seemed very angry that Draco wasn't sent to Azkaban. Granger and Daphne seemed incredibly happy. Of course they would be the ones to give him the benefit of the doubt. When Draco was leaving the Ministry, they stopped him.

"Draco, we demand that you move in with us until you can get back on your feet. Our flat seems empty and was meant for three people and we pity you," Daphne said bluntly. Draco was very taken aback, but he stuttered out a thanks and agreed. He really needed to get out of Malfoy Manor. Granger smiled.

"You also need to call me Hermione and patch things up with Harry because he had dinner with us every Friday," She said sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and agreed. It was Hermione now, then. Hopefully, he could recover from the war, never see Weasley again, and figure out his feeling for Potter. It shouldn't be that hard.


	8. Number Eight

**Prompt: Prompt 274. Remus had nightmares during his third year, Sirius reacts.**

**Word Limit: 1000-1020**

**Word Count: 1019**

**A/N: I don't profit. I am also not J.K. Rowling. Also, this one shot is sort of dark.**

There was somebody at the window. Remus sat up in fright and brought his covers up to his chin. He should run and get Dad, but he felt paralyzed. There was a tap on the window, and a terrifying face was revealed. It was grinning madly at him, and Remus tried to scream, but his voice did not seem to be working. Dad would have said that the face belonged to a werewolf. The lock was jiggled undone on the window, and the werewolf burst into the room. This time, Remus was able to figure out how his voice worked, and he screamed very loudly. Dad would have to be able to hear. The werewolf began to attack him, and Remus felt intense pain. He just wanted it to stop, for everything to be over-

Remus awoke with a gasp. He was now sitting straight up in his four poster bed in the third year Gryffindor boys dormitory. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the was praying to himself that the other boys didn't notice. They were sure to have noticed his stupid excuses by now, and even Peter had to be suspecting something.

However, somebody did notice. No, it wasn't James, he slept too hard for that. And Peter was snoring softly as he rolled over in his four poster. It wasn't their other roommate Jonas either. It was Sirius.

Sirius had been staying up all night, unable to sleep. He had gotten his monthly letter from his parents this week, and it was... well, it was exactly that. It just was, and Sirius would have to deal with it. He was planning on starting the dealing with it part the next day though, as he was in his bed, crying and reading the letter over and over.

Sirius had heard the whimpers coming from Remus, who had the four poster right next to him. He had peeked through the curtains, watching Remus, unsure if he should wake him up. He was spared this decision though, when Remus moaned, "Help, help," and awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up. Remus was looking around, making sure that nobody had heard him. Then his eyes landed on Sirius, who was very clearly awake. Remus paled, and Sirius knew what that meant. Remus had had a nightmare. Sirius gestured to Remus to follow him down to the common room, which would be empty by now.

Remus groggily followed Sirius into the common room. He knew that Sirius would ask him what his nightmare was about, and Remus could not lie this time without him noticing. Sirius walked down the staircase and went to sit down on one of the squashy armchairs. Remus sat opposite of him. Sirius rested his chin in his hands.

"You don't have to lie to me," Sirius said, "I know that you were having a nightmare." Remus nodded in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I read a scary novel before bed that Lily gave to me," Remus said. Now, that was partial truth. He had been reading a book before bed that Lily gave him that was rather scary, but it certainly had nothing to do with the nightmare. No, the nightmare had to do with the full moon being three days away. Sirius saw right through this.

"Come on, we both know that that is a blatant lie," Sirius said, "Sometimes talking about nightmares make it easier to work through them." Remus shook his head.

"Like you have ever shared your nightmares with me, and don't deny that you have them, because I wake up to the sound of you sleeping," Remus said. Sirius scoffed.

"But those are stupid bad dreams, like a dream that I failed an essay in Professor McGonagall's class," Sirius said lightly, "Now, tell me what's up, or I'll wake up James and force him to guess." Remus winced. That would take ages. James was awful at guessing, telling by the fact that h guessed that Lily liked him. That was clearly incorrect, based on the disgusted looks that James got from Lily several times every hour.

"Fine, but you can't tell anybody this. Not even James, and especially not Peter, though James is probably smart enough to at least have a general idea of what I'm about to tell you," Remus spoke softly. Sirius looked at him expectantly. This would be hard, but Remus would just have to deal with it. He took a deep breath and said what he had wanted to say for forever.

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius," Remus admitted. Sirius gaped before smacking his hand to his forehead. That was much better than the reaction that Remus had expected.

"So that's where you go every month, and why you always get sick around full moon!" Sirius sighed in realization, "How James has not realized that, I have no clue. And, just do you know, James has no idea where you go every month." Remus nodded.

"So that's what you have nightmares about?" Sirius questioned. Remus nodded.

"Yes. When I was four, almost five, a werewolf broke into my bedroom and attacked me. My father only saved me just in time. I always-" Remus's breath caught, and he steadied himself before continuing, "I always have nightmares where I'm back in my room again. That night." Sirius marched over to his friend and hugged him. Remus melted into the embrace and began to cry. They stayed that way for a long time, before Remus righted himself and suggested that they just stay in the common room for the rest of the night, as it seems doubtful that either of them would be able to get any sleep at this point. Sirius readily agreed.

Two hours and several rounds of go fish later, Sirius had a thought.

"Remus why didn't you just tell us?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged and placed down another pair.

"I thought that you wouldn't like me anymore," Remus shrugged. Sirius scoffed.

"Come on, you are too much of an adorable fluff ball for that. Now,do you have any eights?"


	9. Number Nine

**Prompt: Prompt 234. Fred Weasley hides a box in the storeroom of the shop. George finds it in 2004.**

**Word Limit: 1300-1400**

**Word Count: 1320**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for not updating lately. I had the entire one shot written out, and then I deleted it like an idiot. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

The entire wizarding world was an absolute mess at this point. Fred had no clue why Fleur and Bill were going on with the wedding. There was a huge risk going along with the event that was supposed to be a celebration.

Even worse, if Death Eaters did show up, it was likely that Fred and George would have to shut down the shop. That would be awful. Business wasn't booming as much as it was before the war got in full swing, but it was still booming. It would crush the twins to have to stop doing what they loved.

The worst that could happen was awful, but it was a possibility, and Fred wanted there to be a memory of what everything was like before the war. When everything was peaceful, and people lived without fear.

So he started collecting things. Little bobbles and do-dads. He put them all in a box in the storeroom of the shop. He hadn't even shown George. He probably would once the war was over and all they knew from the past few years was darkness and evil. It would sort of act as a pick me upper.

The last time Fred put something in was right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He knew that it was likely that him and George would be unable to return to the shop for a while if anything went wrong. He was going to take the box with him, but he forgot it in the last minute rush of packing, and the floo would only work directly for two minutes. Needless to say, Fred forgot it.

The box was never touched by Fred again.

…

It was May of 2004. That meant that everybody was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. Well, everybody but those who were mourning. That included George Weasley.

George had closed the shop in honor of Fred. It seemed so wrong to keep it open. Fred should be enjoying the shop and the dream they had built for themselves. But he couldn't, and that was the point.

George had gotten better. He was able to open the shop a week after the war ended and was able to put on a brave face over the course of the day. He rekindled his suppressed relationship with Lee Jordan. It helped to have somebody to cry with.

It had been six crazy years. Six years of love, laughter, tears, and family. Not exactly the family as he considered it a year ago. Mum was too supportive of his career choices and never said anything good about his relationship with lee. Most of the time, she pretended that he was still single, despite knowing that he wasn't. And then Ronald was just being awful. He had cheated on Hermione, who George was very protective of. He could not ignore that.

But George was still in contact with Dad, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Ginny. He also frequently met up with Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and Luna. George considered them and Lee to be his true family.

But right now, George was finally cleaning out the storeroom of the shop. It was so messy that even George noticed the problem, though with a little prodding from Lee. He had to have filled up at least three trash bags with stuff that he didn't need anymore.

George was nearly done when he noticed a small box in the corner. It matched the wall almost perfectly, and it was clear that it was meant to be easy to be overlooked. George didn't remember ever putting it there. He leaned down to pick it up and carried it over to the table in the middle of the flat over Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Lee was getting Chinese food from the nearest muggle restaurant for dinner and wouldn't be back for at least thirty minutes. George had time to go through this by himself. He took a deep breath an opened the lid.

At the very top of what seemed like a pile of stuff, there was a note that said, "Memories." George placed that aside and looked at the pile for a second before dumping it onto the table. It seemed to be a combination of writings and objects. George organized the papers by date and began to go through them, starting at the beginning. There were four in all.

The first letter read:

_18 April 1997_

_Hey, this is a writing. I decided to start this box because, well, everything seems to be crashing down. The world is such a mess. I don't know how long it will be until there's some incident with the Death Eaters that forces us to go into hiding. I just want to remember stuff from a time before everything was such a puddle of awful stuff. The first thing that I'm putting in this box are several ticket stubs from the first time I saw a musical with George and Lee. It was right after Lee graduated and it was so much fun. We didn't have a care in the world and Lee announced that he got a job at a radio station. It was great. But my shift is about to start, so I have to run._

_-Fred_

George had to wipe a tear from his eyes. He pulled out the ticket stubs from the pile. He remembered that show. It was so much fun. With trembling hands, he reached for the next writing.

_27 May 1997_

_I'm back. I've put in some more stuff. I'm not evven going to explain that because you can just go through the stuff and know what it is.__I'll know. But I just had a surprisingly good day. George and I went shopping for best man robes for Bill's wedding. It was fun, and Fleur was there too. She's always been nice to me._

_-Fred_

George grinned and wiped away another tear. That was a good day. He reached for the pile again. There was the WWW t-shirt that he and Fred had designed for themselves to wear to family gatherings to annoy Mum. There were the photos they had taken with Alicia and Lee at that muggle mall that one time. There was the butterbeer cork necklace that Luna had given them to ward off the Nargles. There was a mini replica of the trophy from when they had won the Quidditch Cup in fifth year. So many memories. George reached for the next writing. This one was rather short.

_20 June 1997_

_I'm not sure how much longer our shop will be open. I feel so paranoid that everybody is out to get me and George. But this is supposed to be positive memories. George and I fed pigeons at the park. This old woman looked at us like we were insane, and we found it funny. And that is all._

_-Fred_

George remembered that so well. That old woman gave them such a look reminiscent of Mum that George had burst out laughing. It was with trembling hands that George reached for the final letter.

_27 July 1997_

_I can't write for that long, but we are going to get Harry from his relative's place. We're going to take Polyjuice potion and pretend to be Harry. If I don't make it back, I love you George. And Lee. And everybody else in my life. I need to go._

_-Fred_

Tears were streaming down George's face now. He just missed Fred so much. It just wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die. George closed his eyes and let the tears fall without even attempting to stop them. Just then, Lee came in. He asked what was wrong, and George showed him the letters. Lee started to cry also and wrapped George up in a warm embrace. They stayed that way for a long time, and the Chinese food was left on the counter, forgotten.


	10. Number Ten

Prompt: Prompt 591. Luna makes Rolf wear one of her radish earrings when he's travelling.

Word Limit: 999-1111

Word Count: 1096

A/N: In this fan fiction, Ginny and Luna are dating and Rolf is just Luna's flatmate, as they were already good friends. Also, sorry about the weird formatting earlier. Something didn't copy right. Still not J.K. Rowling.

Rolf was preparing for his big expedition. The Ministry had finally realized that he was useless in a desk job. He had been working for the Department of Magical Creatures for a while now. He was inspired by his grandfather's work. Speaking of which, he would have to visit his grandfather and grandmother soon. He figured he could stop by their house right before heading to his first stop, Frace.

Rolf had been called to Amos Diggory's office that day and was given the surprise of leading an expedition all across Europe and Asia to discover new magical creatures. Apparently, Professor Hagrid had given a shining report about Rolf to the department and Amos had decided that he would be best suited for the job.

Needless to say, Rolf was very excited about it. He could not wait to tell his flatmate, Luna Lovegood. They had moved in together after discovering that they had similar interests and that they could get along. It also helped that they split the rent of the place, since both of them were currently on minimum wage at the Ministry of Magic.

Today, Luna had gotten home early. All of the Unspeakables did. Apparently, the trainee that was under Blaise Zabini had added something to a potion behind Blaise's back without his permission or approval. The fumes leaked into every part of the Department of Mysteries and everything was shut down. Needless to say, the trainee was fired.

She was texting her girlfriend, Ginny on the phone (They had figured out how to adapt them to work with magic ages ago) when Rolf came in, nearly bursting with excitement. Luna looked up and quirked a blonde eyebrow at him. He always seemed annoyed and downcast when he came home from the Ministry, but not today. Rolf seemed to hate his desk job. Luna thought that hers was alright. She at least got to research new things that intrigued her.

"Hey, Rolf, Ginny's coming over for dinner. We're getting Chinese, if you want some. Now, you are clearly bursting to say something, just spit it out," Luna said serenely, looking up from her phone. Then Rolf burst with what he had been longing to yell all day.

"I'm leading an expedition across Europe and Asia! They told me today, and it starts Monday!" Rolf yelled. Luna shushed him (The neighbors got mad when they were too loud) and then rushed over to hug him.

"Oh, Rolf, dear, that is amazing!" Luna exclaimed before frowning, "They only gave you three days notice. You need to pack. Hold on, Ginny is calling me." Luna picked up the phone and chatted for a little bit. Rolf busied himself by hanging up his coat, putting away his shoes, and putting together a packing list.

"Yeah, I know! It's so awesome. He's leading the expedition and leaving on Monday! Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye," Luna hung up the phone and looked over to Rolf, "Ginny sends her congratulations and will be here to tackle you with a hug in an hour. Just giving you a heads up." Rolf grinned and finished off the list.

"Okay, this seems good to me. I'm going to get packing," Rolf said to Luna as she put on her coat to get Chinese. When she left, Rolf looked around the apartment, mentally locating where everything was that he needed to pack up. This would be awesome.

Ginny came over and tackled Rolf with the promised hug. They had a fun night of just hanging out. For the rest of the weekend, Rolf packed up. He tried to keep his pack under fifty pounds. He ended up going to fifty one and a half pounds, but that was that and he could not change it.

The morning when he was supposed to leave for his parents house and then meet up with the expedition group in France, Luna woke him up at five in the morning, their usual "Get up, you need work and make money" time. She had already made oatmeal for breakfast. They had a deal. She would make breakfast and he would make dinner. They would both make the other's lunches. That provided many interesting days at lunch break. Luna sat down opposite Rolf and placed a box in front of him. Rolf raised his eyebrows at her and opened the box. It was a radish earring. One of the ones she always wore. Rolf looked up and saw that Luna was trying to not laugh at his reaction.

"I demand that you wear a radish earring on your expedition," Luna said, trying to keep a straight face. Rolf rolled his eyes.

"My ears aren't pierced, Luna. Nice try," Rolf said, spooning oatmeal into his mouth. Luna couldn't keep the grin off her face anymore. Rolf asked, "What's so funny?"

"They are now," Luna said. Rolf's eyes widened and he rushed over to the mirror. Sure enough, his right ear was pierced. He looked over at Luna, who was shaking from trying not to laugh.

"Looks like you have to wear one now, Rolf," Luna said slyly. Rolf rolled his eyes again. He grabbed the earring from the table and put it in his ears, causing Luna to burst out laughing. He must have looked ridiculous.

"If you were going to do it, you might as well pierced both ears," Rolf complained. Luna shrugged and gave him a look that plainly said, "A little too late for that now." Rolf scarfed down the rest of his oatmeal, gave Luna a big hug, grabbed his pack, and rushed over to the Ministry to catch his portkey, his earring swinging wildly.

…

Rolf walked up the driveway to his grandparents house. They were expecting him and were waiting on the porch on their rocking chairs for him to arrive. When he did, they rushed to hug him, hobbling towards him as fast as they could in their old age. Grandfather was the first to notice what was different about Rolf, and he nudged Grandmother to show her what happened. Grandmother's eyes widened.

"Rolf Newton Scamander, you got your ear pierced!" Grandmother yelled, causing the birds to fly away from the trees that they had once been settled in. Rolf winced and nodded. Grandfather burst out laughing.

"It looks very good, Rolf. I wish Tina would let me get mine pierced," Grandfather said. Grandmother gave him a playful slap on the arm and Rolf smiled at his Grandfather's antics. This would be an interesting visit and even better expedition.


	11. Number Eleven

**Prompt: ****Prompt 179. During his first week as a prefect, Remus catches James and Sirius jinxing the mirrors in the girls' bathroom.**

**Word Limit: 1020-1030**

**Word Count: 1028**

**A/N: I didn't like how spineless Remus was when it came to telling off James, Sirius, and Peter in canon, so I changed it in this fan fiction. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

It was a bit of a surprise when Remus got his yearly Hogwarts letter before fifth year and he was made prefect. It seemed like bad choice, considering that he wouldn't be available for at least three days a month. But, then again, it was either him or three of the most rule breaking students in the year. Despite Remus being friends with James, Sirius, and Peter, he knew where he should stop and never got involved in their pranks and tricks on fellow students. He had even tried to stop them, but to no avail. So Remus had taken to telling Professor McGonagall what pranks they were planning on pulling before they happened. That was probably what caused him to become a prefect. He knew where to stop and when to go.

Mum and Dad were very proud and had gotten him new robes as a reward. Remus hadn't yet told his friends that he was a prefect. He wanted to surprise them on the train platform on the first day of school, though they were probably expecting it.

Needless to say, James, Sirius, and Remus were not surprised at all. Even they knew that they were irresponsible and immature. They said that they were feeling especially nice and didn't even tease him for it, which showed some signs of self control.

And it was on the third day of school on which Remus had his first patrol. He was to make sure that no students were out of class and that those who had passes weren't breaking rules. Remus had reviewed the school rule book with Lily in preparation. She had also been made a prefect, which was not at all a surprise. They had found some very interesting rules. For example, you were allowed to not wear school robes as long as you had your house emblem somewhere on your clothes. You could put a house emblem on a sock and cover it up so nobody could even see it and still be within the rules. Remus was planning on testing this by wearing shorts and a t-shirt sometime and seeing what McGonagall said. Sometime in the future. But not today.

He and Lily were on patrol that day and she would patrol the top three floors, Remus would patrol the bottom three floors, and they would meet in the middle after and patrol together. It would work out nicely and, since both of them had the same schedule as Mary MacDonald, she could get them the homework and summarize what they did in class that day.

And so it was that Remus set out on his patrol. Nothing was out of place. Being a prefect wouldn't be so bad. But then he heard something coming from the girl's bathroom on the second floor. He was going to just leave it be, as it may just be a small first year in the bathroom, but then he heard a voice say, "Come on, James, hurry up! McGonagall will get suspicious if we are gone for too long." Remus froze. That was definitely Sirius's voice that he was hearing. Remus swallowed and put on his best angry face. The face that he used whenever James, Sirius, and Peter went too far. Remus entered the bathroom, much to the shock of James and Sirius, who had their wands pointing towards the mirror. Remus scowled heavily at them.

"You are so lucky that I am not Lily," Remus said. James grinned at Remus, who had no clue what was funny. Remus continued, "What are you doing?" James and Sirius shared a look that showed that they weren't sure if they should tell Remus anything. Sirius's eyes flickered to the prefect badge on Remus's chest.

"Well, we were just going to put a little charm on the mirrors that make the girls who look into them see themselves as a bird-human and freak out," Sirius said conversationally, "You're not going to report us, right Remus?" Remus fixed him with a glare.

"This is ridiculous. Hexing the mirrors in a girl's bathroom. That is a serious offence, considering that you should be in class and you are in a, let me reiterate, a girl's bathroom," Remus scolded. James glanced at Sirius and lowered his still raised wand. He gave Remus a grin.

"Come on, Remus, you need to chill out. Don't you dare report us to McGonagall, or I might just slip and hex you," James stated. Remus put on what he hoped appeared to be a nervous face. He would never be able convince James and Sirius to come without a fight. He casually slipped his wand out of his pocket and cast "Petrificus Totalus" twice before James and Sirius realized what was happening. Remus then levitated their now stunned bodies all the way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. He unfroze them and opened the door before they could run. Professor McGonagall noticed him almost immediately.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Professor, but I found James and Sirius hexing the mirrors in the second floor girls bathroom and I knew that they had come from your class. I can only presume that you did not allow this," Remus stated cordially. Professor McGonagall thanked him and gave both Sirius and James a detention. Remus left to finish his patrol. He went up a floor to meet Lily, who was waiting impatiently for him.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for five minutes," Lily asked, clearly annoyed. Remus sighed and recounted his story. Lily's eyes widened, and she appeared angry.

"I can't believe that you are friends with those idiots," Lily muttered.

"Well, I'm not anymore. James threatened to hex me if I told on them and I'm sick of their antics," Remus said with finality. Lily's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"If you want, you can hang out with me and Severus. I know that he doesn't like you the most, but you've never been cruel to him like James, Sirius, and Peter. I can convince him that you aren't so bad," Lily offered. Remus accepted and thanked her. It looked like he was starting over when it came to friends.


	12. Number Twelve

**Prompt: A letter**

**Word Limit: 2000+**

**Word Count: 2149**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory**

**A/N: I'm back again. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Cedric Diggory sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room and was surrounded by a chattering crowd. He hated being popular. He just wanted to hang out with his friends that were with him for who he was. He knew that people only liked him because he got good grades and was so nice to everybody. But he could never break away from everybody surrounding him and just chill out.

Today, the chattering crowd was larger than usual. Cedric had just been chosen for Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament. But then he was overshadowed by Harry Potter's name coming out of the goblet of fire, causing some very dramatic moments of Professor Dumbledore yelling. Needless to say, the entirety of Hufflepuff was very upset.

Cedric was a little frustrated, but he could understand that Harry did not ask for this. He was very clearly scared of what would happen in the tournament, and Cedric wouldn't be salty towards him. But that was not the case for the rest of Hufflepuff.

And that was why there was a huge chattering crowd around him now. They were all bad mouthing Harry and Gryffindor. Cedric was sick of the negtativity. The last straw was when a fourth year named Ernie Macmillan exclaimed that Harry Potter was a cheater and a liar. Cedric stood up and everybody looked at him.

"Okay, that is enough!" Cedric yelled, causing everybody to fall silent and look confused as to why he was yelling, "Why can't you understand how cruel you are being? Harry is a fourteen year old, do you really think that he wants this? Do you actually think that he doesn't want a normal year for once in his life? I just don't get how you guys are being so mean! Now I'm going to go and support Harry and you guys can lag behind and make this year miserable for him, I've learned that I can't stop you. But I would strongly suggest you doing the same and lifting him up in this awful situation like a Hufflepuff should." Cedric finished his rant and looked around the room, full of many now ashamed looking Hufflepuffs. Cedric scoffed and pushed past the crowd and went to his dorm room. His dorm mates came in a little later and tried to talk to him, but Cedric would just ignore them. He was sick of everything. It was a long time before he was able to fall asleep.

Cedric woke again at five in the morning. He could tell that he was the only one awake. He suddenly got an idea. It probably would not make everything feel okay for Harry, but the kid needed as much support as he could get. So Cedric got up and snuck out of the dormitory. He was technically allowed out of the dormitory as early as four in the morning in special circumstances. The school rule book specifically stated that you were allowed out of your dormitory after four in the morning, but most students would sleep in.

Cedric walked throughout the hallways, taking the longest was possible to the Owlrey. He had time to burn and nothing else to do. He was already caught up on his homework for the week. When Cedric finally reached the Owlrey, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Cedric was planning on writing a letter to Harry, letting him know that he was there for him and would help him if he needed it. The younger Gryffindor would probably just ignore it, but it was the thought that counted.

It took him about thirty minutes to decide what to say. It took another fifteen for him to write it out. Satisfied with his letter, Cedric tied the letter to the leg of a school owl (He had a cat) and, looking at the time, decided to go down to breakfast to get out of the Great Hall early.

Hopefully Harry would at the very least acknowledge what the letter said.

Harry was so thankful that Hermione was supporting him, especially with Ron being awful to him. And then there was the rest of the school thinking that he was an attention seeking liar. Classes with the Slytherins would be awful this year.

Hermione and him were walking around the lake, him munching on toast and her ranting about how Ron was being unsupportive and immature. Both of them didn't notice the owl until it landed on Harry's shoulder and squawked, scaring him out of his wits.

It was a beautiful, snowy owl with piercing eyes. It got sick of waiting for Harry to take the scroll on it's leg and just dropped it in front of him and flew off. Harry muttered a thanks to the owl that could no longer hear him, sent a confused look over to Hermione, who looked equally puzzled, and unscrolled the scroll. He read it out loud for Hermione's benefit.

_Dear Harry,_

_You will probably think that this whole letter is a joke, but I can assure you that it is not. I wouldn't be writing this at five in the morning if it was. I just want to say that you don't deserve all of the stuff your going to get from the rest of the school. I tried to stop the Hufflepuffs from bad mouthing you, but I doubt that they would listen. I just really wanted to say that I feel so bad for you and your situation. I just wanted to say that I'm here for you if you need anything at all. Like help with spellcasting or just a friend to talk to. Just thought that I should offer, as it is clear that you did not put your name in the Goblet of Fire. I believe you. Just wanted to let you know._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

Harry paused on the signature. He was sure that Cedric would hate him by now. Harry had sort of stolen his spotlight, after all, though it was by accident. Hermione looked even more confused and asked to see the letter again, rereading it several times. She then looked up at Harry.

"That was nice of him. I would expect Cedric to be against you," Hermione stated, "And I don't think that this was a joke. He's too nice for that, he's helped me reach several books that I was too short to reach at the library." Harry tried not to snort at her recollections about Cedric. He didn't want anything to be taken the wrong way. Hopefully, Harry would not have to take him up on his offer.

Cedric was studying at a table in the library, alone for once. If you are excluding all of the fan girls surrounding the shelves near him, trying to be inconspicuous but still chattering loud enough that Madam Pince looked ready to kick them out. It annoyed Cedric to no end that they thought that they could just watch him creepily for hours on end.

What he wasn't counting on was seeing a fourth year with insanely frizzy hair appearing right in front of him and staring him down. Cedric raised his eyebrows at her. He knew her name vaguely to be Hermione. He had helped her with reaching several books in the library in the past. Cedric put down his pencil.

"Do you need something?" Cedric asked. Hermione sat down right across from him and placed a piece of paper on the table. Cedric recognized it immediately as the letter he sent Harry.

"I thought that I told the owl to find Harry. I must have accidentally said the wrong name," Cedric said dryly, "How did you get that?" Hermione fixed him with a look.

"Harry told me about it. I just wanted to know why you're being so nice to him," Hermione stated, dropping her voice so the fan girls couldn't hear. Cedric looked at her, puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I? He didn't ask for this, and I don't want him to get hurt. Also, nobody else is planning on it," Cedric shrugged, "Need any help with your Arithmancy homework?" Hermione looked surprised at that.

"Well, I actually do. Thanks for offering," Hermione said, pulling out her textbook. Cedric walked her through the problem and maide sure that she understood what was going on in the problem. Hermione made sure to thank him before she left to go talk to Harry about something or other and said that they should hang out more. Cedric agreed.

It turned out that Harry needed Cedric's help faster than he would have thought. Harry had decided to start preparing for the second task early, and he asked Hermione and Cedric to help him with learning spells. Cedric had come up with a list of useful ones that would be worthwhile to be able to cast. They and Ron had been practicing until curfew. They probably could have practiced longer, as Cedric was a prefect, but the four didn't want to risk it.

Ron had already left with Harry, making sure to send a nasty look Cedric's way. It was clear that he didn't like Cedric at all, and Cedric had no clue why. He was putting the room to rights when Hermione came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with an eyebrow raised to see Hermione standing there, looking very sheepish and awkward.

"Cedric, I wanted to ask you to the Yule ball," Hermione said. Seeing Cedric's eyes widen, she quickly added, "As friends, I forgot to mention that part. I just know that Ron is going to ask me as a last resort and I don't want to deal with him ruining my night. We've never been that close." Hearing this, Cedric accepted. Of course he would help his friend get somebody off their back. And it would also save him from being asked by literally every girl in the school who crushed on him, which was a lot now that he thought about it. Hermione thanked him over and over before leaving before she was caught outside after curfew.

It was needless to say that it got out quickly that Cedric had a date to the Yule ball. It was probably because Cho Chang asked him and he told her why he couldn't. She was one of the most gossipy, popular girls in her grade. Everybody wanted to know who, but Cedric simply smiled and said that they would have to wait and see. The night of the Yule ball would be very interesting.

It was the eve of the Yule ball and Cedric was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione. He could feel all of the girl's watching him, waiting to see who came towards him. It was so annoying how everybody was so invested in his life.

Finally, Hermione came down the staircase. Her hair was in a fancy up do and she was wearing a stunning periwinkle dress that suited her very well. Cedric grinned and took her arm, stunning all of the people around him. Nobody expected the very popular Cedric Diggory to date the very unpopular Hermione Granger. He was doing this as a favor for a friend. But it also helped that he had developed a huge crush on Hermione after spending so much time with her. But he knew that she would never like him in return.

They had fun that night and danced up a storm. And then Ron decided to tell Hermione that she was fraternizing with the supposed enemy and was being a generally awful person. Cedric heard him and marched over to the group, returning from getting punch and gave Ron a stern talking to about how to not be a rude, awful person. To his credit, Ron did look a tiny bit ashamed, though he did still make snide remarks about Cedric after he had walked away. Cedric sighed and went to find Hermione.

She was in the courtyard, sniffling and sitting on a bench. She looked up when Cedric sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Cedric," Hermione said quietly. She took a deep breath and turned to Cedric, "Oh, I can't take it anymore. Cedric, I've had a crush on you ever since you sent Harry that letter. You are too nice for your own good and such a good person, and I have to say that I have fallen for you." Hermione looked embarrassed and looked down at her hands. Cedric chuckled.

"That's funny, it seems that I have too," Cedric said quietly. Hermione looked up at that. He leaned over and kissed her, a kiss that she returned. For the rest of the night, they stayed there, hand in hand, leaning against each other and chatting quietly. All was well.


	13. Number Thirteen

**Prompt: "Yeah, well I have no friends, so..."**

**Word Limit: 1000-1100**

**Word Count: 1062**

**Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy**

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling. This isn't really a pairing. You can read it like that if you feel like it. Sorry for the late update.**

Draco Malfoy entered the sixth year boy's dormitory, fuming. It was the eve of Slughorn's Christmas party and he had just returned from Snape questioning him on his mission. Draco had no idea why the potions professor was so invested in his business. So what if the Dark Lord gave him a task that he needed to complete? Draco didn't need to tell him anything. He didn't owe Snape any explanations, especially after he usurped his father's positions in the Ministry.

Draco stormed to the bathroom without looking around the room and locked himself in the first stall his saw. After a good scream, he unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and reentered the dormitory to go down to the common room and talk to Pansy or something. But he was stopped at the door by hearing a voice behind him in the room.

"Fancy seeing you here," The person said. Draco turned around to see Blaise Zabini sitting in his bead, a book in his lap and his cat, Karen, sitting next to him, purring softly. Draco snarled at the other Slytherin for scaring him

Draco had an interesting relationship with Blaise. Blaise was always a little distant from everybody else in Slytherin. He preferred to hang around Ravenclaws such as Lisa Turpin and Sue Li. He never showed any pureblood favoritism and barely communicated with the Slytherin boys. Quite frankly, he annoyed Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snarled. Blaise raised an eyebrow at his harshness.

"Now, now, Draco," Blaise said like a parent would say to a child who was misbehaving, "You should know after six years that I live here." Draco rolled his eyes, and Blaise continued, "Sounds like you had a good day."

"The farthest from it," Draco said, turning the door handle, ready to go downstairs. But then, for some reason, he let go and turned around to face Blaise again, who was now reading his book again. Draco went over to his bed and snapped in his face. Blaise looked up into Draco's face with raised eyebrows like he didn't see him coming.

"Yes?" Blaise asked innocently. Draco snatched his book away and looked at the title. _A Study of Arithmancy for Advanced Learners._ Draco looked back at Blaise. Of course he was reading this for fun.

"Could I please have my book back?" Blaise asked in a bored manner, holding out his hand. To annoy him, Draco threw the book to the other side of the room. Blaise sighed and stroked Karen.

"Care to expand?" Blaise asked. Draco was incredibly annoyed at the other boy now. Nobody questioned Draco when he didn't want to be questioned. Surprising himself, Draco sat down on his bed and faced Blaise.

"Yeah, it was a pretty crappy day," Draco admitted, having no clue why he was opening up to this boy that he had ignored for most of the time at Hogwarts.

"Why were you in the Room of Requirement all afternoon?" Blaise asked, moving his cat to his lap. Draco looked up at him, shocked. How had Blaise known? Draco thought that he was being inconspicuous enough.

"How did you know?" Draco asked sharply, standing up. A faint smile was appearing on Blaise's face. He was clearly enjoying this, and that was annoying Draco to no end.

"I was just going to to the Room of Requirement to do some studying. They have a far more expansive selection of books than the library. But the room was already occupied, and there was a small girl outside that looked exactly like the one that I had just lent a quill to in the common room," Blaise said calmly, "Don't think I haven't noticed the Polyjuice potion around the room. Also, you couldn't be seen anywhere else around the castle, based on what I heard from sitting in the library near Potter and his friends." Draco nearly face palmed. He wasn't being nearly as inconspicuous as he thought. He should have taken a hair from some Hufflepuff that nobody knew. Or maybe from Crabbe's younger sisters. But Blaise had obviously seen them before and would recognize them too.

"So, dearest Draco," Blaise continued, "The real question is what you were doing in there. Because I'm pretty sure that most sixteen year olds don't spend all day in a secret room with their other friends looking out at the entrance. Also, Crabbe and Goyle? Really? They're idiots, let's be real here." Draco fumed at that.

"They are not idiots," Draco said, trying his hardest to keep his temper under control. Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we both know that they don't know one end of the wand from the other," Blaise responded, shaking his head. Draco didn't want to admit it, but that was sort of true. He was getting sick of this conversation. He really needed to revise his plan, also, especially if Blaise had figured out some of the key parts in it.

"Why don't you just go hang out with your other friends," Draco snarled. Blaise stood up, placing Karen on the bed, to retrieve his book from the other end of the room. Once he had reached the book, he grabbed it and turned to Draco.

"Yeah, well, I have no friends, so... Only mutual acquaintances. Also, are you trying to imply that you're my friend when you say, 'Other friends?'" Blaise asked snarkily. Draco backtracked quickly.

"No- I just mean- You aren't- You are so insufferable!" Draco yelled. By now, Blaise had his back turned to Draco and was browsing his bookshelf. Draco yelled, "Pay attention to me!" Blaise turned to the other boy.

"And I thought that you didn't want to be part of this conversation. Guess you did. Maybe I misread the situation," Blaise shrugged indifferently and continued with, "Personally, I think that you should have somebody a little bit smarter watching your back, or even helping you with whatever you are working on." Draco stopped going to the door and turned around to see Blaise standing up and looking at him with Karen in his arms. Draco struggled with himself for a moment before finally giving up. He could probably use the help.

"Okay then," Draco said, sitting back down on his bed, "This is what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement all this time..."


	14. Number Fourteen

**Prompt: ****Prompt 562. For the 6th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Lee Jordan hosts a memorable broadcast of Potterwatch.**

**Word Limit: 1300-1350**

**Word Count: 1342**

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Lee Jordan set up his makeshift radio station in the office of his and George's apartment. It was the second of May in 2004. It had been six years since the last broadcast of Potterwatch, when Lee had broadcasted in the Room of Requirement, calling for anybody who was listening to join the fight, as the battle had first started. Lee closed his eyes as he relived those panicked moments as the first Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle. Lee let out a breath and tuned the radio. He highly doubted that people would still be listening all these years later, but he could still do this for all of the people that had died.

Lee twiddled the dials on the radio and adjusted his microphone, making sure that everything was working. He then turned to the door.

"George, I'm ready," Lee called to his fiancee, who was in the kitchen putting together rice bowls for the two of them to eat while the other was talking on the broadcast. George entered the office with their list of topics to discussed balanced with the rice bowls in his hands. Lee rushed over to relieve him of his rice bowl and immediately began eating it. George rolled his eyes.

"Lee, you know this. The one with mayo on it is mine," George sighed, switching rice bowls with Lee and sitting down on the second chair next to the desk, "What was the last password? And even if people did remember it, how would they know the broadcast was tonight, much less remember the password?" Lee brushed his hair out of his face and put on his headphones, handing George a pair in the process.

"They won't," Lee said simply, "And the password was 'McKinnon.' I had to broadcast quickly last time and it was the only thing I could think of. I just hope that the charms didn't wear off." Lee then started the broadcast.

"Welcome everybody to Potterwatch, probably the only credible news source in the world at this point," Lee began, "I am your host, River, and this broadcast both celebrates and mourns the six year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts along with the death of Chief Death Eater. Let us begin today's broadcast by reviewing some of the latest news. News correspondent Ravine, what has the week looked like for us so far?" George swallowed his rice and leaned in to his mic.

"I am news correspondent Ravine, and this is weekly news. This week brings news about corruption in the Ministry of Magic! What a surprise! It was revealed that former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy had under the table dealings with high up Ministry officials, including Cornelius Fudge himself. Lucius Malfoy denies these charges but confesses under the influence of Versitaserum. Who knows what to think? What is your opinion, River?" George asked. Lee tried not to roll his eyes at the incompetency of the government.

"I am personally glad that they have begun to use Versitaserum again," Lee commented, "It was very interesting how, after the first rise of Chief Death Eater, people just took Death Eater's words for it when they were trying to figure out if the Death Eaters acted out of free will." George scoffed quietly.

"Very interesting, River. In other news, the dementors have been competley eradicated from Azkaban, so the place is now no longer as depressing and inmates have a higher life expectancy," George said in a cheerful yet sarcastic voice, "Prime Minister Shacklebolt had replaced them with a team of highly trained Aurors. A decision that was long overdue, in my opinion. However, it is rumored that the dementors have not been killed, though nobody has seen them." Lee shuddered. Those dementors... he had only just gotten away at the Battle of Hogwarts by casting a hasty patronus charm. George must have noticed, as he quickly said, "And now for a special segment from River. Back to you River." Lee took over the mic and got out his list.

"As you know, today is the sixth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The battle was a tragic event where so many died to kill an evil man. If we may, may we have a moment of silent to honor the Fallen Fifty who laid down their lives that night." Lee began his timer and him and George sat in solemn silence, no doubt thinking about the same person, remembering all of the times that could have been more appreciated, but hadn't been. Once the minute was over, Lee took over the mic again, "We will now read the names of the Fallen Fifty. Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Fred Weasley..." Lee's breath caught and he steadied himself before reading the remaining forty-five names. So many people dead, and Lee could have been among them. After finishing, Lee handed George the mic to continue.

"Many of those who died were students who had stayed behind to fight despite them being able to flee. The impacts of this battle were like stepping on still drying concrete. The effects will never be forgotten, and these deaths will always be remembered and honored. An order of the Merlin can never capture the bravery of these fallen people, "George said solemnly, trying to not sound like he was on the verge of tears, "River, could you tell us what events have been scheduled in honor of this day?" Lee took a deep breath and took the mic back.

"At eight o'clock tonight, there will be a gathering of the affected families at the mass grave at Hogwarts. At twelve o'clock in the afternoon, Minister of Magic Shacklebolt will make a speech in honor of the sixth anniversary. At two o'clock in the afternoon today, there will be a parade in Hogsmeade in honor of the downfall of Chief Death Eater. At five o'clock today, the Golden Trio will have a press conference in honor of the downfall of Chief Death Eater. All of these events will be reported on in a special edition of the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Lee said, recovering quickly from his memories. He signaled to George that he couldn't do this anymore and George moved to wrap up the radio show.

"This concludes the sixth anniversary edition of Potterwatch. The next password will be 'Fred' if we broadcast again. Thank you for listening, and keep twiddling those dials," George said, shutting down the broadcast.

George and Lee sat in silence for long after that, tears streaming down their faces. Fred should have been here with them.

But what the two didn't know was that Luna Lovegood was at home with her fiancee, Rolf Scamander, twiddling the dials all day, repeating "McKinnon" over and over, shocked when Lee and George's voices come over the radio after so long.

They didn't know that Dean Thomas was sitting in his flat alone, tears streaming down his face as his classmate's names came over the radio.

They didn't know that Parvati Patil had been testing the radio for the last six years, nearly fainting when voices came through.

They didn't know that Hermione Granger was locked in her office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, crying more with every name that came over the radio, her coworkers banging on the door so they could make sure she was okay.

They didn't know that Seamus Finnigan had tested the password as a reason to get out of bed on that day, not expecting to hear the comforting voices come to his aid.

They didn't know that Hannah Abbot was playing the broadcast to the Three Broomsticks, where everybody was sitting in silence, listening to name after name being read, her husband Neville waiting in the back on his day off for his tears to subside.

They didn't know that hundreds of witches and wizards had remembered "McKinnon" for six years, waiting in vain for Potterwatch to broadcast again and tell them that everything would be okay, twiddling the dials every chance they got.


	15. Number Fifteen

**Prompt: ****Prompt 589. Sirius buries something on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

**Word Limit: 1000-1010**

**Word Count: 1002**

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Remus stared out of the window of the Gryffindor common room. James and Peter were planning some weird prank, but Remus didn't feel like it. O.W.L. exams were coming up and Remus was feeling incredibly stressed. James and Sirius had just been playing it off and not studying, but Peter and Remus had been frantic. They were taking these examinations seriously, as they knew that they could affect the rest of their lives. Peter and Remus were taking a brief break while Peter screamed into his pillow and Remus rubbed his eyes and downed a cup of coffee that he had gotten from the kitchens. Fifth year was so very awful so far. This day in particular, Remus was running on four and a quarter hours of sleep and five cups of coffee.

Sirius had been nowhere to be found for the last few hours. James kept on making jokes about Sirius being on some date to all of the other fifth years and continued to play with that snitch of him. Remus sighed and turned back to the window, trying to not look at the moon that was only a few days away from full. And then something moved.

"What the heck?" Remus muttered, leaning so close to the window that his face was almost pressed against it. In the almost pitch black outdoors, Remus could see the outline of somebody burying something by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It appeared to be Sirius. He appeared to be hastily walking back to the castle now. However, James threw the snitch at Remus at that moment, so Remus was distracted from seeing any more.

"Hey, Mooney!" James said cheerfully, "Why the long face?" Remus glared at James.

"You know that there are at least thirty people in earshot right now?" Remus hissed. James shrugged and stole Remus's nearly empty cup of coffee and downed the rest.

"You know, I thought it would take until I was at least thirty to become a full on coffee drinker," Remus muttered. And then Sirius came back into the common room. All of the girls who were crushing on him flocked around his handsome figure, but Sirius just waved them off with that charming smile of his and fled to the boys dormitory just as a very confused Peter was coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me," Remus said to James and Peter before racing up the stairs after Sirius. He entered the fifth year boy's dormitory. Sirus was lying on his bed, but it was clear that he was only pretending to sleep. He must have heard Remus enter.

"You know, you really shouldn't be outside past curfew," Remus said, closing the door behind him and leaning on the doorway. Sirius jerked up from feigning sleep.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" Sirius growled. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Not stalking, no," Remus said calmly, "Just noticing. You could be very clearly seen from the window. Now, are you planning on telling me what you were doing there?" Sirius stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Remus rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom to see Sirius feet under a stall.

"Mary dumped you?" Remus guessed, leaning on the wall next to the towel rack.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, flinging the door open, "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Remus shook his head in resignment.

"Okay, whatever," Remus left the bathroom with his hands up. He went back downstairs to the common room and tapped James on the shoulder. James turned from ruffling his hair.

"I need to borrow the cloak," Remus said quietly. James shrugged.

"What do you need it for?" James asked, before seeing Remus try very hard to come up with a good reason, "Never mind just take it. Just tell me later." Remus rushed back to the dormitory, yelling thank you over his shoulder, and grabbed the invisibility cloak. He rushed back out before Sirius exited the bathroom and exited the common room.

Now, Remus tried not to sneak around a lot at night. James and Sirius did enough of that. But it was very calming to see all of the darkened corridors that were empty of everything. It was very important to not wake the paintings and arouse the suspicion of any caretaker or teacher. Somehow, Remus managed to get out of the castle without anybody seeing an invisible force opening a door. The secret passage he used spat him out right near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay," Remus said to himself, "Where did I see Sirius burying it?" He poked around for a little bit before stubbing his toe on something metal and hard. Remus looked and saw a silver box corner poking out of the ground. Remus tugged it out of the ground. It had clearly been buried hastily and Sirius had not done a good job of it. Remus brought it under the invisibility cloak and lit his wand. It was a shiny silver and was about nineteen inches by twelve inches. Remus took a deep breath and opened it.

It was filled with papers that were torn apart and burnt so the writing wasn't legible. Remus huffed and tried to cast Reparo, but it only worked for the torn apart paper. It looked he would have to put Arithmancy to use and create a spell that reverses the effects of burning. Remus sighed and pulled out his notebook. If this worked, he could use this as his final project for Arithmancy. And if it didn't, he'd ask Lily.

It took about thirty minutes, but he thought that the spell would work. It was too many syllables to get a good grade, but he could fine tune and cut it down later.

"Flammae flammarumque restituo tergum," Remus said, waving his wand in a circle and then a rhombus shape. The ash came back together to form what were clearly letters. Remus took a deep breath and began to read by the light of his wand.

**End A/N: I know, I didn't technically leave you with an ending to this one shot, but I wanted to leave the ending up to you. Sorry if you wanted a for sure ending, because I will not be continuing this.**


	16. Number Sixteen

**Prompt: ****Prompt 430. A group of Hogwarts graduates return to help rebuild the school after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Word Limit: 1100-1200**

**Word Count: 1156**

**A/N: Late updates, yes, I know. Stress has been insane lately, so I'm taking until June off. I wanted to make this longer, but decided to keep it short as to not make you guys wait for an update any longer. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning. Oliver Wood sighed and ran his hand down his face. He couldn't do this. It was too hard. It was only four months later. So many people were gone. But Oliver had already made promises to the professors. He had to go back to Hogwarts and help rebuild it for the other students. Oliver sighed and made his way to the door and then to the secluded alley by his flat that he used for apparation. A few seconds later, George walked out after him. They had been sharing a flat ever since the battle.

"You know, you don't have to go back," Oliver said, knowing that this would be an absolute roller coaster of awful emotions for George. George shook his head and grabbed Oliver's arm before apparating them both to Hogsmeade.

The town was quiet and still, as it was still fairly early in the morning. Only a few people bustled around, carrying bags of cucumbers and tomatoes, no doubt from the villiage market. A few children were toddling around the porches of their cute postcard houses. It seemed so innocent and impossible to exist in such a cruel and unfair world that seemed desperate to tear anything and everything that people loved from their desperate hands.

But it did exist. And George and Oliver wished that they could be part of that existence too. The two walked up to the castle steps and met with the other part of the restoration group at the top of the stairs. The group consisted of Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass, Marcus Flint, and Professor McGonagall. Nobody else could come back. Nobody else could face the castle. Oliver and Marcus met eyes and came to a silent agreement to not kill each other.

"Ah, yes, you are here," Professor McGonagall said crisply, "We will divide into groups. Lovegood and Greengrass, try to right the entrance hall, courtyards, and Great Hall. Flint, Thomas, and Finnigan, you can go through the dungeons, basements, and the first and second floors. Wood, Goldstein, and Weasley, take the rest of the floors. If any of you find any bodies that we had previously missed-" Professor McGonagall's voice wavered for the first time, "Carry them to the entrance hall. Thank you for volunteering." With that, the group entered what was formally a castle of their wishes and dreams that now housed their worst nightmares.

Luna and Daphne walked through the doors to the Great Hall and gaped at the damage. It was far worse then they had remembered. Luna's eyes swept the room before her eyes landed on the right far corner of the room. That was where Luna had consoled Ginny for hours before she had run out of tears to cry. Over there was where Luna dueled Bellatrix Lestrange with Ginny and Hermione, when every moment was another chance to die. Over there was where the rows and rows of bodies had laid before being moved to the cemetery of the Hogwarts grounds. Over there was where Luna had stood, helping Professor McGonagall send letters to the families of the dead. Luna closed her eyes for a moment before bringing herself back to the now. She looked over at Daphne, who looked even paler then normal.

The hall was both where it started and ended for Daphne Greengrass. She had planted her feet in the ground while the rest of her house evacuated. She had been at the very front lines when the Death Eaters broke down the doors. She had dueled them as hard as she possibly could and somehow did not die. She had dueled the people who were family friends of her childhood. Heck, she had dueled her father. And Daphne had won every time. She had been some of the final people in the Great Hall when You-Know-Who was defeated. But she hadn't screamed and shouted in joy like the to others because she had seen the cost. The awful, terrible cost. The people who she had made potions with, laughed with, got kicked out of the library with, celebrated the end of exams with were dead. There was nothing worth celebrating.

"Reparo," Luna muttered, righting a table and shocking Daphne from her memories back into reality. For the next three hours, the two righted the Great Hall. It was so different from what it should have been.

Marcus, Dean, and Seamus decided to start at the dungeons and work their way up. There hadn't been much fighting there, but there had been enough as the Death Eaters tried to weed out anybody who could have been seeking protection in the Slytherin Common Room or in the potions classroom. They had been successful. Nobody was still down there at the end of the battle that was living.

Needless to say, it was pretty awkward, what with two Gryffindors and one Slytherin shoved into a situation of reliving some of the worst moments of their lifetimes. Marcus came upon the hallway with the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

He had had orders to get anybody and everybody out. Even the children of Death Eaters that could probably join their parents in the fight against Hogwarts. Nobody was to be left behind. Marcus had managed to get several panicked first years that were to scared to even move out, but that was when the Death Eaters had infiltrated the school.

It was only a few minutes after the bangs began from above that some Death Eaters made their ways through the front lines and down to the dungeons. Marcus was helping a little girl out of the Common Room, Alice was her name, as he learned later. She had been having a panic attack and Marcus had talked her through it and got her to calm down. But they came around the corner so fast...

They killed Alice in the blink of an eye. She hadn't had her Slytherin robes on, but Marcus doubted they would have cared anyways. They would not listen to Marcus's explanations about his parentage and...

Marcus steeled himself and began to sort through the wreckage, trying to avoid looking Seamus and Dean in the eyes. They saw him as a monster. An evil Slytherin. But they didn't know what he had been through, and nobody else ever would.

Dean and Seamus's relationship had blossomed since the end of the war, to say the least. They were never officially, out in public, dating, but they were. They both weren't ready to tell anybody, especially based on Seamus's mother's rants about how... well... her rants discouraged them from coming out.

They had fought through the battle of Hogwarts together and had taken down every opponent that came their way. But they had seen so many hurt, dead, and mentally torn to shreds beyond repair from what they had seen. But they had each other, and it would be alright.


	17. Number Eighteen

**Prompt: More adventures from the Goldstein-Boot Corner Wand Shop**

**Word Limit: 900-910**

**Word Count: 910**

**A/N: Man, I'm so sorry about last chapter. So I'm uploading this fluff ficlet that really isn't funny. I still own nothing.**

"Anthony."

Anthony Goldstein looked up from where he was in the kitchen of their flat. He was standing by the stove, about to put some pasta in it. Michael was at the table, whittling down wood to make the designs that everybody seemed to want in a wand, while Terry was next to him, carefully sorting out cores.

"Yes?" Anthony said innocently. Michael got up from the table and took the bowl of pasta away from the stove and put it in the microwave.

"Don't play with the stove. You know what happened last time," Michael said sternly. Anthony groaned dramatically and brought his hands down his face. Michael looked at the microwave expectantly and, a few seconds later, he opened it, pulling out the now steaming bowl of pasta. He set it in front of Anthony and said, "You could have just used a warming charm. You know how to do those."

"Michael, you know full well that when I use warming charms, they don't do crap," Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Language."

The two turned around to see Terry still sorting out cores, looking up as though it was them who spoke to him. Terry stood up and walked over to Michael and Anthony, stealing a bite of pasta on the way.

"We need to go soon," Terry said, gesturing at the clock. Anthony gave him a look.

"Nobody will be there. It's two in the morning," Anthony countered.

"You know full well that we don't do crap during the night anyways. We just cast cheering charms on ourselves and make wands until we pass out from exhaustion and wake up late to go to the shop," Terry said, rolling his eyes, "Plus we need to restock, and you know how long that takes." Michael and Anthony had to concede to that. Michael downed the rest of his coffee and he and Terry dragged Anthony over to the fireplace, shouting, "GBCWS!" It was an abbreviation that they had come up with because, let's face it. Their name was way too long to be reasonable. A moment later, the three stumbled out of their fireplace in the shop.

Micheal immediately sat down at the table they used to make wands and passed out. Terry and Anthony looked at each other. He would wake up before shop opened.

"It's sad how we only seem to pass out from exhaustion while we're at work," Anthony yawned, "I guess espresso only does so much. And cheering charms." Terry shrugged and sat down at the table also.

"Silencio," Terry and Anthony cast together before immediately removing them. They still hadn't figured out the use for that step of the process, but the wands didn't implode, so they supposed that it was okay.

"My guess is that koralle and Larch would work together," Anthony said, examining the wood that Michael had previously organized well, "Maybe ten inches." Terry nodded in confirmation, and Anthony asked, "What are you going to do?" Terry brought out his thumbnail sketches and showed them to Anthony.

"Dittany stalk, silver lime wood, thirteen inches," Terry said, "I've wanted to combine them for a long time." Anthony nodded and the two set to work, occasionally making comments on how frustrating it could be to get the core into the wood. It was very frustrating.

"Er, delta, omega," Anthony muttered as he painstakingly carved the runes. Suddenly, the wand let off a laser beam and the two jumped back. Michael just continued to snore.

"What did you do?" Terry asked as the wand continued to emit laser beams every few seconds, "Why is it doing this?"

"I swear, I didn't do what I did before!" Anthony yelled, trying to pick up the wand but jumping away when it turned around and shot a laser beam at him. Terry faced Anthony with a blazing, panicked look in his eyes.

"You did this before?" Terry shouted at his friend, who blushed as he shoved Michael out of the way of one of the laser beams, effectively waking up his exhausted friend, who blinked a few times blearily before seeing the lasers and standing up in alarm.

"Well, yeah! You guys were busy! I think you were visiting the London Conservatory or someplace for a festival! I didn't think it was worth telling anybody," Anthony blushed defensively. Looking back, Terry did remember Anthony seeming stressed that day

"How did you stop it?" Michael asked, still half asleep, wandlessly and nonverbally forming a shield around the three and around the front of the shop, which is what visitors would see when they came in.

"Uh, I just threw reduced it out of existence," Anthony said sheepishly, taking out his wand, but Terry stopped him with a look. Anthony gulped at his expression and put his wand back into his jacket pocket.

"No, it isn't out of existence, it's just that it's really small! So there's just this random little wand shooting of lasers all around our flat now. Fantastic," Michael said sarcastically, "Why don't we just vanish it now, huh?" He had meant it as a sarcastic joke, but Terry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Evanesco," Terry said, flicking his wand. The wand disappeared. He flicked his wand again and the shields were taken down. Terry sat back down and continued to work on his wand as though nothing at all had happened. Anthony and Michael exchanged glances before collapsing with exhaustion.

Being twenty sucked.


End file.
